Christmas Special(Somewhat)
by D.C Draco
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Class A had decided to stay at the dorms to Celebrate... Well mostly Mina convincing everyone to celebrate and party. She even convince Class B to stay as well for the season. What could possibly go wrong? Answer? Ships. Ships could go wrong. Its Crack. Take it what you will.


**Hello Everyone! And Merry Christmas!**

 **I think people have been wondering what I have been doing this past months. Well let me tell you... I broke my Wrist. And not just any wrist. Its my dominant one! Apparently slipping on wet floor can do that. I didnt help that It was put in a cast for a few months. Making writing impossible! Heck I cant even play my games without something being misclick! While I can hold a pen just fine writing is a very different story. Hell! This Fic here is just an exercise for me to get my groove back after god how long was I in that damned Cast!**

 **Anyway. Enjoy This. Also New Chapter for Civil War will be on Jan 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Season Greetings!

Word on the Grape Vines

Izuku Midoriya smiled slightly as he watches his friends and classmates mingle about cheers and laughter prevailing despite the cold and gentle snow fall outside.

They were all in the UA dorms for the Chirstmas holiday, Mina had convinced everyone to at least celebrate Christmas together in the dorms before going back to their homes for the New Year. She was also able to convince Class B as well with the help of their representative. Thought there are some hostilities thanks to Class B's Monoma and Class A's Bakugou most of the time were spent with smiles and merriment.

"Deku" Someone called out snapping the OfA user out of his thoughts. He turned to the voice and saw Yaoyorozu dress in a winter sweater and holding two cups of what seems to be eggnog.

"Ah, Yaoyorozu" Izuku greeted with a smile. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you as well Midoriya." She smiled as she handed a cup of eggnog. He accepted with a nod and turned back to the raging chaos that was UA's dorm. Bakugou fuming infront of the TV as his character lost to another round of Mario Kart with a smug Monoma being his usual gloating self, Kirishima, and Mina trying to cheer on the losing Bakugou. Kaminari and Jirou huddled by the corner in their own world. Ojiro and Hagakure talking animatedly by the food table. Sato was being fawned over by the girls from the other class as he brought out the Christmas cake.

It brought a small smile to Izuku's face seeing everyone happy.

"This is nice" Yaoyorozu commented. "I wish my home would be like this."

"Don't your family celebrate Christmas together Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, we do celebrate it" the creation heroine answered before gesturing to the gathered friends. "But not like this. We celebrate it...formally."

"Oh?"

"We invite family friends, visitors, guest. Dine, Dance and Mingle." She explained. "But everything is too formal, to impersonal for me. Not like this." She pause. "This is... Fun. And I am enjoying every bit of it."

"Yeah, I can see it." Izuku said. "Usually I celebrate Christmas with just my mom. Don't get me wrong I love her but just the two us... It tends to be lonely." He gestured to his class. "This pretty much something I could only dream off"

"Is this about your Middle school?" She asked but was only met with silence. Realizing she had open a very personal topic she made to apologize only to stop when Izuku shock his head.

"It's okay Yaoyorozu, it happened a long time ago. I'm over it." He smile just to reassure her some more.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"In time" He look at the rest. "And maybe when we are alone."

"I understand" She nodded before something caught her attention. "Hey isn't that Mineta?" She pointed at an all too familiar hair of balls walking outside the snow.

"Yeah" He confirmed. "Wonder where is he going?" They looked at each other before nodding. Seconds later they were outside with thick winter coats and had stealthy followed Mineta to another dorm building, only this time it belonged to Class B.

"What is he doing here?" Izuku asked his accomplice.

"Don't tell me!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed recalling something that happened earlier that evening. "I heard from Kendou that Shiozake is down with a cold and can't come."

"Is Mineta trying to sneak in and do something to Shiozake?" They looked at each other with wide and panic looks before they made a mad dash towards the small hero. It was too late as the door suddenly opened forcing the two tag along to hide behind a frozen hedge. They peek to see that Shiozake Ibara had openly welcoming Mineta to their dorm.

They were frozen not by the cold snow but by the sight they saw a moment ago. They didnt know how to react or even how to feel at what had transpired.

They looked at each other again as some sort of silent communication was happening between them. They agreed to follow through and scurry around the building.

Unknown to them another pair of students watched their actions.

"Should I tell them or you?" Kendou asked her companion who only smirk.

"Nah, let them figure it out."

-0-

"I heard you caught a cold."

Silence.

"You know this what happens when you don't take care of your hair right?"

More Silence.

"You should take care of yourself more especially in this weather."

A cough

A sigh

Another cough

"I'll make you something warm."

"Thank you."

"Thank me when you feel better."

"Thank you"

Another sigh.

...

"Here"

"What this?"

"A present. I was supposed to give you this earlier but seeing that your cold well... I think I bought the right one."

She opened it.

He watch.

She gasp.

He stared.

"Its Purple"

"It didnt come in green"

"It's cute"

"I was aiming for Sexy. But cute works"

"Perv"

"Tell me something I dont know"

"Sweet"

"Tell that to them."

"Nah... I'll keep this side to myself"

"Selfish"

They leaned in.

They connected.

"I prefer Honest."

-0-

Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were silent as heat began to rise unto their faces. They couldnt believe what they just saw. They couldnt believe what they heard.

"They're..." Momo started.

"A thing" Izuku finish.

"Should we..."

"Keep it a secret?"

She nodded.

He nodded back.

They agreed that there are just things that needs to be kept behind close doors. Romantic relationships chief among them.

Until everyone decided that things need to be open among everyone. Momo's and Izuku's relationship was expose first.

* * *

 **Have some Fluff.**

 **Random? Yes. Crack? Definitely. Fluffy? Debatable. Do I care? Hell No!**


End file.
